All The King's Horses
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Marrissa Stories #3. Marrissa recovers from the death of her parents.


Title: All the King's Horses  
Author: Stephen Ratliff (sratliff@runet.edu)  
Series: TNG Marrissa Stories #3   
  
by Stephen Ratliff  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Well ladies and gentlemen, it's time for yet another Marrissa  
Story. This one is set between "Battle for Bajor" and "Cadet Cruise."  
It's written in response to several complaints I've received in the  
almost four years since I posted the original versions of those works.  
Four years, it's been long time. I first started "Enterprized"  
in study-hall in March of 1993. When I arrived at Radford University, I  
discovered alt.startrek.creative. I started posting "Enterprized" on  
November of 1993. "A Gul's Revenge," which later became "Battle for  
Bajor," began posting in February of 1994. Since then I've put out an  
average of three works every year. (Six in the past year.)  
This will be my fifteenth work, beginning what I hope is a  
productive fifth and finial year at Radford University. There are more  
Marrissa Stories out there. I've got a list of ideas pages long, and  
occasionally a new idea will come, like "The Captain and the Doctor,"  
that just flows out without stopping.   
"All the King's Horses" uses many references to thoroughbred  
horse racing, in particular the Kentucky Derby, the Preakness, and the  
Belmont Stakes. While the form of the races have maintained the same  
shape, some rules have been bent for the purpose of storytelling. No  
trainer in his or her right mind would let an untried jockey race their  
horse in a Triple Crown race, but fortunately, mine is not left-handed.  
:)  
  
Stephen Ratliff.  
  
Some pronunciations  
  
Since this story is set in France, some names are pronounced differently  
that they are else where. The following is a short guide.  
  
Robert RO-ber  
Boucher BOO-shay  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Rene was under the Oak tree behind the Picard Family vineyard.  
He was looking for his uncle's shuttle. Rene looked forward to his  
Uncle Jean-Luc's visit. It had been nearly three and a half years since  
the Captain of the Enterprise had set foot in his boyhood home.  
At the time Rene had been a young boy of twelve. It was the  
first time he had met his Uncle, the famous Captain of the Enterprise, a  
man he had idolized. Now he was a youth of sixteen. He had gained  
nearly a half a foot in height. His hair had darkened somewhat from the  
blond of his childhood.   
While Rene still wished for a career in Star Fleet, he had other  
interests now. He had a job as an exercise rider at the local stables.  
Rene also had a steady girl friend. He blushed, as he remembered their  
last date.  
He had heard that his uncle was bringing his new adopted  
daughter to see his home. Rene wondered what this Marrissa would look  
like. He doubted that she wasn't human, although the name did sound  
like something a Betaziod would use. All he really knew was that she  
was about twelve years old.   
Would she have black hair and green eyes like his Isabelle? Or  
would she be a blonde with blue eyes. Well he'd soon find out, as Rene  
spied the shuttlecraft approaching the vineyard. Uncle Jean-Luc would  
probably park near town and walk, but that wouldn't stop Rene from  
rushing to tell his parents.  
  
  
Chapter One  
Day One  
  
Captain Picard stepped out of the shuttle. When Marrissa had  
suggested the front door, he just couldn't resist parking the shuttle as  
close as possible to the front gate. Jean-Luc had dreamed about that  
when he was little. Of course he was a famous Star Fleet captain  
returning from defending the Federation from some vile enemy, not  
bringing his newly adopted daughter home to see the family.  
Marrissa was hiding behind him. It probably was a good idea.  
From out of the house came Robert Picard. Jean-Luc was glad Marrissa  
didn't know French as Robert's language was not exactly polite.  
Finally Robert noticed Captain Picard with Marrissa clinging  
behind him. "Oh it's you Jean- Luc," he said.  
"You sound disappointed," Jean-Luc remarked.  
"I was looking forward to yelling at the shuttle's pilot, but I  
see you drove yourself," Robert said as his son and wife came out.  
Marie was carrying her nine-month-old daughter.  
"I'll move the shuttle later," Jean-Luc said. "May I introduce  
my daughter, Marrissa? Marrissa this is your uncle Robert; his wife  
Marie, the best cook in France; your nephew Rene; and in Marie's arms is  
little Theresa."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Marrissa," Marie said. "You must  
be tired after your long journey."  
"Yeah," Marrissa responded. "He told me to take the helm for a  
couple hours and slept for eight."  
"She was supposed to wake me," Jean-Luc replied to the unspoken  
question.  
"In any case, perhaps you'd like to see you see your room,"  
Marie responded. "If I know Robert and Jean-Luc, they will want to  
check the wines before they come in."  
Marrissa picked up her suitcase and followed Marie into the  
house, Rene on her tail.  
  
The room was larger than any bedroom Marrissa had ever seen.  
The walls were a pale pink with walnut paneled wainscot. There was a  
matching dresser and mirror. But what had Marrissa's attention was the  
big bed with a white lacy canopy. She'd never seen such a bed. "This  
is mine?" she asked.  
"Whenever you visit," Marie confirmed. "The closet is over  
here. If you need any help, just shout. Rene is down the hall, third  
door on the right. Your father will be right across the hall. Lunch  
will be in a half an hour."  
After Marie left, Marrissa did what she had always wanted to do  
with a bed like the one in this room. She plopped right on it. She  
decided that she had been right as she stretched out. It was a nice  
soft bed. For a couple of minutes she enjoyed the feel of the soft  
bedspread and mattress. The she got up and smoothed out the bed. She  
picked up her suitcase and put her shirts and slacks away. Finally she  
pulled out a photo. It wasn't of her dead parents . . . that was still  
a painful memory. This was a picture of her and Captain Picard on the  
archeological field trip they had taken. Then sighing, she set out to  
find the dining room.  
  
Marrissa took her seat next to her father and across from Rene.  
Marie and Robert were at the opposite ends of the table. Theresa was in  
a high chair next to her mother. The table was covered with a smooth  
white linen cloth and on it sat a feast. Chicken breasts basted in  
butter was the main course. There were steaming hot mashed potatoes,  
green peas, and cauliflower in a yellow cheese sauce. A basket full of  
fresh French bread completed the setting. Marrissa bowed her head as  
the blessing was said, smelling the wonderful smells of a home cooked  
dinner.  
"So Robert, how is business?" Jean-Luc asked, passing the  
potatoes to Marrissa.  
"Fairly good," Robert responded, taking the bread from Rene.  
"Fairly good, Robert?" Marie remarked. "Booming is more like  
it. Star Fleet business alone is twice it was last year."  
"It's amazing what giving one bottle of wine to Admiral Necheyev  
can do," Jean-Luc remarked. "In the past year, I haven't visited a  
captain and not been offered some of the '49. It's a good vintage."  
"The '50 is better, but I don't think that any year will beat  
'33," Robert remarked.  
"Perhaps," Jean-Luc replied. "I really want to see how the '63  
turns out. It was father's last pressing, and each year seems to get  
better, but we taste no wine before it's time."  
"You may have a point," Robert conceded. "'33 was Grandfather's  
last after all. Did you hear about Rene's job?"  
"I noticed his name in the employee list at the stables,"  
Jean-Luc said. "So Rene, how are you enjoying being an exercise rider  
at Stargazer Stables?"  
"I'm enjoying it, Uncle," Rene responded. "Mister White tells  
me that Richard, Isabelle, and I have a chance to become the new jockey  
now that Maurice has retired."  
"How are this year's prospects?" Jean-Luc asked.  
"Macedonian is fast out of the gate, but slows," Rene responded.  
"In the Stars and Mistress of the Stars are too slow. Warp Speed is the  
best of them, but a little slow in crowds."  
"Well Mikey will cure what ails them," Jean-Luc remarked. "I'm  
purchasing a new one to join the stable this afternoon. I'll be over  
tomorrow to watch them exercise and perhaps a half-mile race."  
"I'll miss the horses when I go off to the Academy next year,"  
Rene commented. "So Marrissa, what do you do in your spare time?"  
"Not much," Marrissa responded, blushing. "I study a lot."  
"Marrissa has one the last three science fairs for her age on  
the Enterprise," Jean-Luc remarked proudly, much to Marrissa's  
embarrassment.  
"So you're a scientist," Marie assumed. "I expect you spend a  
lot of time in the Enterprise's labs."  
"Not recently," Marrissa said, beginning to feel a little more  
comfortable. "I spend too much time working on starship tactics."  
"Following in Jean-Luc's footsteps, I see," Robert remarked. "I  
wish my son would follow in mine."  
"Not again," Rene sighed, looking up towards the ceiling as if  
he was praying for divine intervention to change the topic.  
"When I was his age, I was already a fair wine tester, and spent  
hours tending the vines," Robert remarked, shaking his fork full of  
chicken at his son.  
"As I recall, you grumbled tough most of the vine tending,"  
Jean-Luc remembered. "And as for the wine testing, you had to be almost  
drunk before you could identify the wine."  
"I never got drunk tasting wine," Robert responded.  
"Oh no brother, you never got drunk," Jean-Luc replied, a  
twinkle in his eye. "You just fell into the wine cellar and broken your  
arm."  
"I was distracted," Robert remarked.  
"By the wine," Jean-Luc insisted, tapping the side of his  
wineglass.  
"No, by Francine DeBarque," Robert stated.  
"Oh, so Francine just happened to walk by," Jean-Luc remarked.  
"I remember Francine," Marie said. "She was a grade ahead of  
me. Blond hair, blue eyes, she had all the boys chasing after her. She  
looked a lot like Marrissa."  
"I've got violet eyes," Marrissa replied. "And I certainly  
don't have boys chasing me."  
"Give them time Marrissa, you're only twelve," Marie stated.  
Jean-Luc looked startled. "Is there something wrong, Jean-Luc?"  
"I remember Francine," Jean-Luc responded. "If boys come after  
Marrissa like they did Francine, I don't know how I'll protect her."  
"Dad don't worry," Marrissa reassured, calling him dad for the  
first time. "If any boy bothers me, I'll just tell him who my father is  
and they'll leave."  
"I have that reputation among children," Jean-Luc asked. "And  
I'm not worried about the boys you don't like."  
"You don't do anything that could get the Captain against you,"  
Marrissa said. "My friends thought I was crazy when I set out to get  
you as my mentor. They said I was risking my time on the ship."  
  
After dinner, Marrissa explored the vineyard. Her new uncle  
Robert showed her the winepress and bottler. Rene showed her the wine  
cellar. She got her first taste of wine, which she didn't like.  
Afterwards, she visited the library. The selection of books was  
enormous. One whole section of the wall contained just books for  
children her age. There was Dixon's Hardy Boys, Kreene's Nancy Drew,  
and even some Three Investagators. Marrissa pulled out one of the Nancy  
Drew books, Nancy Drew and the Crumbling Wall, and opened it. It was a  
first edition! Marrissa knew that those were very rare and this one was  
in almost mint condition after four centuries. She curled up in a  
nearby chair and began to read it, careful not to damage it.  
After a while her father came in. "Anything interesting?" he  
asked.  
"Just a Nancy Drew I haven't read," Marrissa replied without  
looking up.  
"Enjoy," the Captain said, picking up a copy of the unabridged  
Shakespeare. He turned to The Taming of the Shrew, and sat down on the  
couch.  
Then Rene came in. He pulled out one of the Hardy Boys books  
and sat in the chair on the other end of the couch. Robert joined them  
in the library to work on some account statements on his desk near the  
windows.  
Then Rene and Marrissa yawned, one after another. "If you are  
tired, you should go to bed," Robert remarked.  
"Quite right," Jean-Luc seconded.  
"Just another chapter," Marrissa and Rene replied in unison.  
"Humph," Robert responded.  
Soon the books slipped from Marrissa's and Rene's hands as they  
fell asleep. The thump of the books hitting the floor alerted their  
parents. Jean-Luc looked over at Marrissa who was curled up in the  
chair with a smile on her face. She was dreaming of solving the mystery  
she had just begun reading.  
"I think I'll carry Marrissa to her room," Jean-Luc whispered to  
his brother. "I don't want to disturb her sleep. She's had so little  
of it with the nightmares of her parents deaths."  
"I wouldn't get into a habit of it," Robert whispered back.  
"Twelve-year-olds are heavy. I intend to wake up Rene when I finish the  
accounting."  
"It's not that far to her room," Jean-Luc dismissed.  
"Rene's is even closer, but you don't see me carrying him,"  
Robert said, as Jean-Luc gently lifted Marrissa from her chair.  
  
Jean-Luc carried Marrissa down the hall to her room. He opened  
the door and brought her over to the bed. He careful stripped her of  
her outer garments and slid her under the covers. Then he moved to the  
door. He paused there, looking back at the sleeping girl. Robert was  
right that she was heavy, but standing here at the door looking at  
Marrissa sleeping peaceful for once, some how Jean- Luc knew that she  
was worth every ounce.  
  
  
Chapter Two   
Day Two  
Early Morning  
  
Marrissa yawned as she entered the kitchen. It was ten o'clock.  
She was wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt with the Enterprise  
printed on it. Her father had been up since dawn. "Good Morning,"  
Jean-Luc Picard greeted. "Still sleepy I see."  
"I'm catching up on sleep," Marrissa replied. "Where is  
everyone?"  
"Marie took Theresa in for her checkup," Jean-Luc responded.  
"Robert is tending the vines and Rene is over at the stables exercising  
horses."  
"What are you going to do today?" Marrissa asked.  
"I think I'll go into town and see if any thing changed in the  
last three years," Jean-Luc said. "Would you like to join me?"  
"Any shops in town?" Marrissa asked. "I'm short on shirts."  
  
The town of Labarre was not very big. It was dominated by two  
buildings; the town hall, a four-story gray building in the Renaissance  
style; and the white Gothic style Catholic Church. Several small shops  
alternated with town houses between the two. As they passed the church  
an old priest in a black priest's shirt came out and said, "Good  
Morning, Jean-Luc."  
"Father Francis, I didn't know you had left San Francisco,"  
Jean-Luc remarked. "Did the Cadets finally get to you?"  
"It was time to move to a less stressful post," Father Francis  
said. "So when Father Pierre died last fall, I asked for his post."  
"Who's in charge in San Francisco now?" Jean-Luc asked. "I had  
assumed that you took over the Archdiocese since Archbishop Carson  
became Pope."  
"I declined the post. I'm too old to be running around with  
Cadets and consoling Admirals," Father Francis said. "Bishop Hanson of  
Alpha Centauri got the post. Who is this young companion of yours?"  
"Oh, this is my newly adopted daughter Marrissa," Jean-Luc said.  
"Marrissa, this is Father Francis. He was my confessor during my  
Academy days."  
"Pleased to meet you Father Francis," Marrissa said.  
"Pleased to meet you, young Marrissa," Father Francis responded.  
"So Jean-Luc, where are you off to today. Is it the restaurants, the  
parks, or the bars?"  
"The T-shirt shop," Jean-Luc remarked. "Marrissa didn't pack  
enough."  
"Mind if I join you?" the priest asked. "I'm leading a retreat  
of seminarians and I've got to get some T-shirts as well."  
  
A brass bell rang when Jean-Luc, Marrissa, and Father Francis  
entered the shop. A heavy oak counter ran across the back of the shop.  
In the front of the shop were several racks of finished shirts. As one  
of them appeared to contain shirts around her size, Marrissa walked over  
to it and began to look through it. Jean-Luc stood behind her near the  
door. Father Francis walked over to the counter. As he reached it, a  
black-haired man came out from behind the curtain in the back of the  
shop.  
"Good morning Father," he said.  
"Good morning, Philippe," Father Francis said. "I have to  
purchase thirty T-shirts for a retreat."  
"I'll go get my religious designs," Philippe excused himself.  
Father Francis turned back to look at Marrissa and Jean-Luc as  
he waited for Philippe's return. Marrissa had just pulled out a light  
blue shirt with the town hall and Saint Andrew's in the foreground.  
Rows of grape vines stretched out behind the buildings and Jean-Luc's  
head was painted above them. With a mischievous grin, Marrissa turned  
around and asked, holding it up against her chest, "What do you think?"  
Jean-Luc looked at the shirt. He read the inscription below the  
picture, "I visited Labarre, France, Home of Captain Picard." His eyes  
looked up to the ceiling, "What possessed Philippe to create such a  
shirt."  
"You don't like it?" Marrissa asked, careful to keep her  
laughter out of her voice.  
"Marrissa, I'd like to have it burnt," Jean-Luc said in a  
monotone.  
"Good, because I think its trash," Marrissa said. "Now this one  
is much more to my tastes." She pulled out a red shirt with black  
shoulders. Across the shirt in silver letters was written 'Future  
Star Fleet Officer.'   
"Nice choice," Jean-Luc said.   
Meanwhile, Philippe had returned and laid out the book of  
designs. "What would you like to start with?"  
"A cross, Latin I think," the priest said. "And an inscription,  
'seminarian retreat 2370 Rome' and I need some sort of slogan, but  
one escapes me for the moment."  
"How about Expectant Father," Marrissa said from across the  
room, grinning. All eyes turned to her. "Well they are about to become  
priests, and that is what you call priests."  
"Expectant Father . . . I like it," Father Francis responded  
after a moment. He pointed to a particular design and continued,  
"Philippe, I like this one. Put the event here and 'Expectant  
Father' right below it in larger type. I'd like it in black with white  
print."  
Meanwhile Marrissa had picked out a couple T-shirts. Jean-Luc  
paid for them and the two walked back to the vineyard.  
  
Marie was sweeping the walk when they got there. She looked up  
and said, "Marrissa, Rene wants to know if you'd accompany him to the  
stables."  
"Yes," Marrissa responded.  
"He's in his room at the moment," Marie remarked. "Go tell  
him." Marrissa skipped into the house. When Marrissa was inside, Marie  
spoke up again, "You've got a very happy young girl, Jean-Luc."   
"You wouldn't have said that if you'd seen her before we left  
the Enterprise," Jean-Luc responded. "She was positively depressed.  
Her parent's death hit her hard, but the moment we left the ship, she  
perked up."  
"Then don't expect it to last," Marie said.  
"Oh?"  
"Right now she's seeing something new. It keeps her mind off  
her sorrow. Eventually she will remember again."  
"I had hoped the nightmares and depression were over."  
"They will be diminished, but only time will heal."  
"I've had many officers die under my command, and had to tell  
many of their children of their parent's death before. Until Marrissa,  
I don't think I really had any idea how it affected them though."  
"You have a daughter now, Jean-Luc. That changes everything."  
  
  
Chapter Three  
Day Two  
Midday  
  
Marrissa knocked on Rene's door. "Come in," Rene's voice said.  
Marrissa entered. The room was white walled where pictures of starships  
and starship Captains inter-spaced with the occasional horse picture  
wasn't covering. There was a single bed with a black bedspread under  
the window. There was a dresser, a book case, and a desk; all made of  
walnut. All available surfaces were covered with model starships. Rene  
was working on a model of the Enterprise-C. He had the stardrive  
section complete except for the warp engines which he was fastening the  
red tips on.  
"Did you make all of these?" Marrissa asked.   
"From kits," Rene said proudly. "I started with the  
Enterprise-D over there." He pointed to the model on the dresser.  
"Then I did the Stargazer. When the Nebula came out I did it. I was  
finished before they commissioned the second ship. Then I started on  
the rest of the Enterprises, but I haven't had as much time since I got  
the job at the stables."  
"I know how that is," Marrissa commented.  
"Oh?"  
"Jay Gordon and I started a club, after we were trapped in the  
turbolift with Captain Picard, to learn how to command and run the ship  
and have some fun doing it," Marrissa began. "We decided that whoever  
had the highest time in a recently retired Academy scenario would be in  
charge. I lasted longer . . . so I have to makes sure everything is  
ready for our twice weekly meeting."  
"How did you end up trapped in the turbolift with Uncle  
Jean-Luc?" Rene asked.  
"It was a couple of years ago," Marrissa began. "I had just won  
the science fair for the first time. Everyone in my class wanted to  
win. The prize was a tour of the ship by the Captain. Captain Picard  
was a hero to most of them, but at the time I needed the A. My father  
had told me that if I got an A, he would take me camping, and I love  
camping. So I worked and studied until I had the best project I'd ever  
done. I won and Counselor Troi brought me, Jay Gordon, and Patterson  
Supra to the bridge to claim our prize."  
"I was so nervous that I couldn't even look up to see the  
Captain. It was my first time on the bridge, and all I saw of it was  
the carpet and the Captain Picard's boots."  
"When we got in the turbolift, he asked us about our science  
projects. Jay and Patterson told him about their projects. Then the  
Captain asked about mine. I gathered up my courage and looked up at  
him. Just as I was about to tell him, my science project struck."  
"Your science project ran amuck on the Enterprise?" Rene  
interrupted.  
"No, my science project was an analyst of quantum filament  
distribution and movement. That day, two hit the Enterprise. Anyway  
the turbolift started to fall, and Jay, Patterson, and I started to  
scream. The Captain stated the obvious, and only made things worse."  
"Finally the lift stopped. We were on spread out on the floor  
of the lift and he had a broken ankle. The Captain tried to contact  
someone, but communications were out. Jay stated that 'they're all  
dead.' This was enough to get us all crying. The Captain tried to  
reassure us and told us to 'stop crying.' We only got louder."  
"Then he hit upon the idea of appointing us his crew. He made  
Patterson his Executive Officer in charge of radishes, Jay was his  
Science Officer, and he appointed me his First Officer, his Number One.  
I had never been selected for anything before. I had always been the  
shy little girl in the back of the room. I still have those two rank  
pips in my jewelry box."  
"Anyway he enlisted us to check on the safety clamps. Jay  
reported that one was broken. The Captain explained the need for us to  
leave, telling us to leave him behind. After a couple comments from Jay  
and Patterson, I summoned up my courage and told him that we all were  
going or were all staying. He agreed, but told me it was mutiny."  
"We chained ourselves together with some optical cabling and  
climbed up the shaft. When the turbolift gave way, we got a little  
scared. So he asked me if I knew a song. All I could think of was a  
lame tune called 'The Laughing Vulcan and his Dog.' The Captain  
didn't know it and suggested 'Frere Jacques.' So we sang that until  
we reached a door that would open."  
"So that's it?" Rene asked.  
"No, later we made a plaque to give to the Captain," Marrissa  
said. "Counselor Troi brought us to the Bridge to give it to the  
Captain. Commander Riker was in command. He made a comment that the  
Counselor couldn't stay away from the command chair. Apparently she'd  
been in command during the disaster."  
"The Ship's Counselor in command?" Rene interrupted.  
"It's not a usual situation," Marrissa said. "Anyway, she  
replied, that she wasn't 'cut out for the big chair' but said that  
First Officer might be more to her liking, citing its lack of real  
qualifications. Then Riker called the Captain to the Bridge. We  
presented him with the plaque and he promised to finish the tour. As he  
left the bridge, he said 'You have the Bridge, Number One.'  
Automatically both Commander Riker and I said 'Aye sir.' He turned  
back to me and I laughed nervously. He winked at me and left the  
bridge."  
Rene looked at his clock and said, "Its time for me to depart  
for the stables, would you like to come along?"   
"Yes," Marrissa responded.  
"Can you ride?" Rene asked as they exited his room.  
"I qualified as level seven on the Day-Lucas jockey  
qualifications scenario," Marrissa said.  
"That's only one below my qualifications," Rene said amazed.  
"What got a starship resident like you interested in horse racing?"  
"Well to tell the truth I started out trying to prove that I was  
old enough to ride my own horse the next time my family went on a  
camping trip," Marrissa explained as they walked down stairs and out the  
door "I was ten years old and determined to show that I was the best.  
So I asked for the hardest program. It took me two months to get past  
level two, and I just got to level seven last week."  
"Then we don't have to worry about anything," Rene commented.  
"Worry?" Marrissa asked.  
"We're short one rider this week," Rene said. "Mike, the  
trainer, wants to test the horses to see how they function in a crowd.  
Five horses aren't really enough to see how a horse runs, but six is a  
lot better."  
  
Rene arrived at Stargazer Stables' trainer's office. The head  
trainer, Michael White was behind his desk, stitching a bridle. He was  
man of about sixty with white hair. He was wearing an old faded red  
sweat shirt with the words "U.S.S. Stargazer Engineering, Lesser is  
better" written across the front. "Reporting for duty sir," Rene  
announced.  
"You're not a Cadet yet, Rene," the man responded looking up  
from his work.  
"Sorry Mike," Rene said. "May I introduce my new cousin,  
Marrissa?"  
"Good afternoon, Marrissa," Mike responded. "You said you might  
have a solution to our shortage of jockeys for today's test race, Rene?"  
"Yes, Marrissa," Rene said.  
Mike surveyed the young girl. She was almost five feet tall,  
and her bearing was quite regal. Something about her reminded him of  
the Princess Royal of Great Britain who had recently tried to purchase  
several of the stable's stock. Physically, Mike could see no reason why  
she couldn't ride horses, but more than that would be required before  
she rode his horses. "Marrissa, do you have any riding experience?"  
Mike asked.  
"I've been riding horses since I was eight, sir," Marrissa said.  
"I recently tested myself on the Day-Lucas program and received a rating  
of seven."  
"Can I look at those records?" Mike asked. He had known only a  
couple at her age that had those qualifications.  
"If you have a com link, I should be able to pull a copy from  
the Enterprise," Marrissa said. Mike gestured over to a console in the  
back the office, nearly covered with paper. Marrissa moved some of it  
aside and quickly made the necessary connections. She had mail, but  
ignored it. "There you go sir."  
"Marrissa, stop calling me sir," Mike ordered. "I haven't been  
Chief Engineer on a starship for longer than you've been alive." He  
took her place at the console and looked over the record. Her pose in  
the saddle was a natural one. It showed no sign of artificial training.  
He liked that. She controlled her horse, not letting it get away from  
her, and she moved though the pack quite easily.  
"Not bad," he commented after he finished reviewing the record.  
"Marrissa, you'll ride the new filly, Lady Stargazer. Rene, I believe  
you like Macedonian."  
"Is Richard riding Warp Speed again?" Rene asked.  
"Yes."  
"You really should let Isabelle try Warp Speed," Rene suggested.  
"Rene, leave the assignments to me," Mike stated.   
  
As Marrissa and Rene waited for their turns to be lead into the  
starter's gate, Rene told her about the others they would be racing.  
"In gate one is Warp Speed, ridden by Richard," Rene began. "In two is  
Insignia, the horse that won the Preakness this year with our retired  
jockey Maurice aboard."  
"I watched him win the Derby," Marrissa stated. "But I thought  
this was just two-year-olds."  
"Insignia is in to help push the horses it do better, and we  
don't have that many two year- olds," Rene said. "Anyway, in gate three  
is Jean on In the Stars. Fourth is Mistress of the Stars ridden by  
Isabelle. I'll be in the fifth gate, and you'll be in gate six."  
"I'll try not to cut you off," Marrissa said, nervously.  
"You'll be lucky to stay within a length," Rene remarked as  
Macedonian was lead into the gate.  
  
Over by the finish line, Mike was joined by Captain Jean-Luc  
Picard. "Which gate is Rene?" he asked as he head his horse, Mercutio  
up to the rail.  
"He's in 5," Mike said. "Your Marrissa is in 6." Then he  
pushed a button on his remote. The gates opened and he began calling  
the race. "And they're off. Macedonian leads out of the gate with Warp  
Speed close behind. Insignia's third followed by In the Stars and  
Mistress of the Stars. Lady Stargazer brings up the rear. Lady  
Stargazer passes In the Stars and Mistress as they go around the turn.  
On the backstretch, Insignia and Warp Speed are battling it out with  
Macedonian, a close third. Coming on fast is Lady Stargazer, she takes  
third as they enter the finial turn. Down the stretch they come. Lady  
Stargazer comes up on the outside of Warp Speed and Insignia who is  
falling back. As they come to the wire it's Lady Stargazer by a head  
over Warp Speed. Macedonian finishes third over Insignia. Mistress of  
the Stars edges out In the Stars for fifth.  
"Good call, Mikey," Jean-Luc Picard remarked. "It looks like we  
may have two good Derby horses this year."  
"That makes my job even harder," Mike said. "There seems to be  
a jockey shortage."  
"Richard looks good," Jean-Luc commented.  
"He pushes his horse a little too much," Mike said. "And I'm  
afraid he's the local bully as well. I've told him to stop and if he  
tries to beat up his sister Isabelle or Rene one more time, I'm firing  
him no matter how much I need a jockey."  
Then Marrissa came up leading Lady Stargazer. "Did you see the  
race," She asked.  
"Yes I did, Marrissa," Jean-Luc replied. "You rode well."  
Marrissa blushed.  
  
  
Chapter Four  
Day Two  
Late Afternoon  
  
Marrissa and Rene walked down a wide path in the forest beside  
the stables. "How did you get interested in horses, Rene?" Marrissa  
asked.  
"At first it was just job to get my father off my back," Rene  
said. "He kept pushing me to get a job. After a while though, I found  
myself enjoying it."  
"You're good," Marrissa said. "You just shot out of the gate."  
"That's Macedonian. He's always been fast out of the gate,"  
Rene said. "He just lacks staying power. If you want to see a real  
jockey, look at Isabelle or Maurice."  
"If Isabelle is so good, why is she riding Mistress," Marrissa  
asked.  
"Well I've been trying to get Mike to assign her to a better  
horse, but he won't listen," Rene said. "Our assignments have been  
stable since Jean was hired after the Belmont Stakes."   
They came to clearing with the swimming hole in it. It was a  
rock lined pool, rather deep at one end. Looked natural, but some how  
Marrissa knew it wasn't. A rock bowl filled with water on a hilltop  
wasn't natural in any forest, no matter how it looked.  
"It's swimming time," Rene said.  
"But I didn't bring my swimming suit," Marrissa protested.  
"Neither did I," Rene said, pulling his shirt over his head.  
"Just strip down to your underwear. That's what Isabelle does."  
  
After stripping down to their underwear, Rene and Marrissa dived  
into the pool. Rene's dive was clean, having almost no splash.  
Marrissa's, however, was more of a belly flop than a dive. When they  
both came up, Rene commented, "You need to work on that dive."  
"I know," Marrissa stated, treading water, "but I haven't had  
the time. I'd rather spend my time in the water playing tag."  
"Tag," Rene commented. "That wouldn't be fair."  
"Oh, you're it," Marrissa said, swimming away. They swam back  
and forth as first Marrissa then Rene was tagged.  
Suddenly from the shore came a voice. "Oh look, the lovers are  
playing tag again." Rene and Marrissa stopped and looked to the edge of  
the swimming hole. Richard was there with their clothes in his hands.  
"But Rene is with a new girl. I wonder if Isabelle knows."  
"She's my cousin," Rene returned.  
"Keeping it in the family, I see," Richard sneered.  
"Just put the clothes down and leave us alone," Rene pleaded.  
Marrissa treaded water next to him, worried about her own clothes.  
"In the pond maybe," Richard said, pulling out Rene's red shirt.  
"Not my jersey," Rene cried out. The jersey joined Marrissa and  
Rene in the water.  
Richard smiled. "Too bad, it's all wet now." He pulled out  
Marrissa's black Enterprise T- shirt and tossed it in.  
Marrissa called back, "I wouldn't have done that if I were you."  
"So the little girl is threatening me, now," Richard said. "I'm  
scared now."  
Suddenly Richard found himself in a headlock. From behind his  
left ear came his sister Isabelle's voice, "Drop the clothes, Rich." He  
dropped them. Isabelle released her grip and Richard grabbed her arm  
and threw her.  
"Ow," Isabelle exclaimed as landed on the rock edge of the  
swimming hole. Meanwhile, Rene and Marrissa had climbed out of the  
swimming hole. Rene rushed to Isabelle's side. This left Marrissa to  
face Richard.  
They lined up about a yard a part. Richard was a little more  
than six foot tall. His black hair was cropped short. He was wearing  
the Stargazer Stables jockey outfit which consisted of black pants, and  
a red shirt with a back line across the upper chest and a white star  
like the command insignia of the old Enterprise in the center. He was  
well muscled and had an air of arrogant confidence.  
Standing four feet ten in height, Marrissa was the opposite.  
Her wet blond hair was slick to her back. The water had made her  
underwear translucent which made her look naked and vulnerable. To  
Richard she was easy pickings.  
"So you want to challenge me, little girl," Richard stated.  
"I want you to dive in and retrieve Rene and my shirts,"  
Marrissa said. "Fighting you is very low on my list of wants."  
Richard closed the distance between the two. He placed his  
finger between her breasts punctuating each word with a poke. "I think  
you are just a little girl who wants to run home to her mommy."  
That was the last straw. Marrissa grabbed his arm with both  
hands and swung around him around with all her strength. She released  
him on a course to the swimming hole. He splashed into the water. As  
he landed, Marrissa whispered, "I wish I could."  
Richard sputtered and splashed out of the water. He rushed  
towards the little girl who stared out, her mind occupied on other  
things. Richard was stopped by a loud voice, "Richard Boucher, don't  
you dare lay a hand on my daughter."  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard stood astride a white stallion at the  
edge of the clearing. His brother Robert was beside him on a gray mare.  
"Mr. Boucher I see your bulling isn't limited to my son." Robert began.  
"You seem to like attacking your own sister and other little girls as  
well. Your father may have dismissed your bullying as 'boys will be  
boys,' but I don't think he'll be able to dismiss this. I'm surprised  
you still have a job if this is how you normally act."  
"If I have anything to say about it, and as a thirty percent  
owner of the stables, I do, he just lost it," Jean-Luc Picard said.  
"You can't do that," Richard sputtered.  
"Mikey was about to give you notice," Jean-Luc informed. "You  
are a disgrace to the stables and the uniform you wear. Now go get  
those shirts you threw in the swimming hole. Then we are going to the  
stables so you can clean out your locker."  
  
Jean-Luc and young Richard met Robert at the vineyard gate.  
Together they set out to the Boucher's house. Richard walked ahead of  
the two men, his shoulders slumped and his head down. Richard could  
almost hear his funeral march. Behind him Jean-Luc and Robert Picard  
walked stern- faced.  
"How are the children?" Jean-Luc asked.  
"Isabelle had a sprained ankle and a hairline fracture of her  
arm," Robert said. "Rene is giving her tender loving care as usual.  
Marie is talking to Marrissa. She's in her room crying."  
"I'll have to talk to her when I get back," Jean-Luc commented.  
"I'm afraid she's not yet gotten over her parent's deaths. Counselor  
Troi suggested that we get away from the ship. She said time and a  
little distraction should help her."  
"I think Marrissa wasn't the only reason your Counselor Troi  
wanted you to take a vacation," Robert said.  
"Not this time, Robert," Jean-Luc replied as they turned into  
the Boucher's driveway. They came up to the door and Robert rang the  
bell. It played the first nine notes of a funeral dirge.   
Mr. Boucher opened the door. He was a tall stout man with  
thinning black hair. He saw his son standing dejectedly in front of the  
two men and immediately his face took on a stern expression.  
"Philippe, we'd like to talk to you about your son," Robert  
said.  
  
The parlor had dark walnut paneling and it's one bay window was  
covered by red velvet curtains. There was a long dark red couch with  
walnut arms and two matching chairs. Mr. Boucher pointed at one of the  
chairs and Richard sat in it stiffly. He took the other one and  
Jean-Luc and Robert sat on the couch. "What are you accusing my son of  
doing?" Mr. Boucher asked.  
"Your son has been bulling people," Jean-Luc stated.  
"Boys will be boys," Mr. Boucher said.  
"Philippe, there is bullying, and then there is terrorizing.  
Your son has been doing the later," Robert replied.   
"Today he began by throwing Rene and my Marrissa's shirts in the  
swimming hole," Jean- Luc elaborated. "Then he threw your daughter  
after she got the clothes away from him. And finally he took on my  
daughter. If I hadn't arrived, he could have done serious harm.  
Marrissa is only twelve."  
"How are they," Philippe Boucher said, suddenly concerned.  
"Rene wasn't harmed, this time," Robert began. "Isabelle broke  
her arm, and Marrissa was scared out of her wits.  
"So Isabelle got hurt," Philippe remarked. "What did I tell you  
about beating up on your sister, boy." He glared at his son, who sunk  
back in his chair.  
"Not just this time," Robert said. "I asked my wife how long  
this has been going on. Marie tells me that she's been treating  
Isabelle and Rene for cuts and bruises for the better part of a year."  
"You have my assurance that Richard will be severely punished,"  
Mr. Boucher said. "If it wasn't for his job, I'd be shipping him off to  
military school."  
"I'm afraid Richard is no longer employed by Stargazer Stables,"  
Captain Picard said. "His attitude, unlike his sister's, has been less  
than satisfactory. He also conducted his last attack in uniform. So he  
has been dismissed." He turned to address Richard. "When you wear a  
uniform, your conduct reflects on the whole organization. You are  
expected to act accordingly."  
"Listen and learn from the Captain," Mr. Boucher said to the  
still cowering Richard. "You'll be spending at least the next two years  
in uniform, and by God you'll learn to respect it."  
"If you'll excuse us, we better check on our own children again,  
now that you have been informed," Robert said.  
"Can you keep Isabelle for the next couple weeks?" Philippe  
Boucher asked. "If Richard follows his usual path, he'll try to beat up  
Isabelle for revenge. I had thought he had grown out of it, but I see  
he had just gotten better at hiding it. It's going to take me that long  
to get Richard away."  
"I'll see to her while you handle your son," Robert said.  
  
  
Chapter Five  
Day Four  
Just before Noon  
Day Five  
Early Morning  
  
Marrissa walked into town alone. She was tired of people trying  
to cheer her up. He parents were dead and no amount of fun was going to  
change that. After a little wandering, she found herself outside the  
church. After looking at the white Gothic stone exterior, she pulled  
open the door and walked in.  
The entryway was paneled in a yellow gold wood, and the floor  
was a white and black chessboard pattern. Marrissa continued though it  
to the sanctuary .  
She looked up to the dark blue ceiling which arched above her.  
Each arch was gilded with gold and stars sparkled on it. Her eyes were  
pulled down to the stain glass windows. A shepherd carrying a lamb  
adorned one, a lady holding a baby with a halo another. Finally her  
attention was drawn to the altar.   
It was backed with a house-like facade, with six candles on it.  
A robed man was encased in it's center, and it was flanked by angels.  
Three chairs were arranged below it. Above it was an almost three  
dimensional painting of a man on a cross. A podium stood on the left.  
The altar itself was an intricately carved marble affair with a plain  
white linen cloth covering it.  
While Marrissa had been taking in the scene, she had been  
walking forward, her heals clicking on the black and white tile. She  
placed her hand on the edge of the pew which was made of the same wood  
as the paneling in the entryway. She pulled down the kneeler and  
kneeled in the pew. Then remembering a gesture that she had once seen  
her mother do in the ship's chapel, she did the sign of the cross.  
As she kneeled, Marrissa's tears flowed. She remembered how her  
mother always insisted that she say her prayers before she went to bed.  
She remembered her mother's laughter at her father's jokes. She  
remembered her father's cooking on camping trips. She remembered hiking  
and riding with her father in Yellowstone and Yosemite. She remembered  
the loss.  
Suddenly Marrissa heard a man's voice say, "What troubles you,  
child?" She looked up to discover a man in his sixties dressed in white.  
He was wearing a simple gold Latin cross over his chest. A white skull  
cap covered his head. Something about the man's kind expression made  
Marrissa willing to open up.  
She slid over to allow the man to sit down, and began to talk,  
"A couple of weeks ago, my parents were killed on some mission. They  
won't tell me where or how. Only that it was painless and they didn't  
suffer. I don't care about how . . . I just want to know why!"  
"That isn't why your crying now, is it?" the man asked.  
"No, it's not," Marrissa sobbed.  
"Then why?"   
"Because I've been having fun since my new father brought me  
here," Marrissa said in a rush. "My parents just died. I'm not  
supposed to be having fun any more."  
"You are young," the man responded. "Your parents would not want  
you to live your life in sorrow."  
"How can to you say that," Marrissa said. "You didn't know my  
parents."  
"I've know many parents since I entered the priesthood," the man  
said. "I've never known a single one who wanted their children to grow  
up anything less than happy."  
"Who are you," Marrissa asked.  
"I'm Father Gregory Carson," the man responded. "And you are?"  
"Marrissa Picard," Marrissa replied. "You wouldn't be Pope  
Gregory would you?"  
"Actually, yes," Father Gregory confirmed, "but I'd prefer it if  
you'd call me Father Gregory. I've really gotten feed up with all this  
Holy Father business. . ."  
From behind him, came Father Frances's voice, completing the  
thought, "you just became Pope, not God."  
"Father Frances, have you met Marrissa?" the Pope said, turning  
back to the priest in the pew behind them.  
"Her father and I are old acquaintances," Father Frances  
remarked.  
"I should be going," Marrissa said.  
"If you don't have anything, Marrissa," the Pope said. "Father  
Frances and I would like you to join us."  
"I don't want to be intruding," Marrissa demurred.  
"You won't be," Father Frances responded. "Gregory and I would  
enjoy the company. We've heard each other's stories so many times that  
we can finish them after the first sentence. It would be nice to have  
company as both a fresh audience and source of stories."  
"I really don't have much to tell," Marrissa said.  
"Nonsense," Father Frances responded. "You've spent your life  
on Starships. Surely you have tales like none we earthbound priests  
do."  
"Have you been to LaRue's, Marrissa?" Pope Gregory asked.  
"No Father," Marrissa replied.  
  
After eating lunch with the two priests, Marrissa returned to  
the vineyard alone. She'd figured that by now the Captain has missed  
her. She was right. "Marrissa Amber, where have you been. You missed  
lunch," Jean-Luc Picard said, with the practiced sternness of a Star  
Fleet Captain as she moved to open the door. Her father was outside  
the door. Marrissa was surprised that she hadn't seen him standing  
there.  
"Sorry sir," Marrissa said.  
"Well Marie left some sandwich materials for you," Jean-Luc  
said.  
"I already ate," Marrissa replied. "Father Frances and Pope  
Gregory invited me to eat with them."  
"And I'm suppose to believe that you ate lunch with the Holy  
Father?" Jean Luc responded in disbelief. "And I suppose Kai Opaka is  
coming to dinner."  
"I wouldn't know about the Kai," Father Frances said, from  
behind Jean-Luc. "As for the Pope however, I can confirm that."  
"Father Frances, what brings you to the vineyard?" Jean-Luc  
asked.  
"I need more wine for Sunday's Masses," Father Frances said.  
"And I was sure no one would believe that Marrissa ate lunch with the  
Pope."  
"Point," Jean-Luc said. "Marrissa, Isabelle wanted to talk to  
you."  
"Aye, sir," Marrissa responded escaping into the house.  
"She calls you sir?" Father Frances said after the door closed  
behind Marrissa.  
"Its what she's comfortable with," Jean-Luc said, dismissing the  
subject. "Now what type of wine where you thinking of?"  
"Nothing expensive, just something ..."  
  
Marrissa knocked on the door of the room which Isabelle was  
staying. "Enter," Isabelle's voice said. She opened the door. The  
room Isabelle was staying in was furnished in much the same way as  
Marrissa's but in pink instead of white. Isabelle was arrayed on the  
bed like she had just plopped down. Her face had a dejected expression  
that extended to the rest of her body.  
"You look more depressed than I was," Marrissa stated. "What  
happened?"  
"My Dad was just here," Isabelle said. "I've got to stay here  
another week until Richard's new school opens. Apparently he doesn't  
think I can fend for myself so he exiled me here."  
"You could be exiled worse places," Marrissa said. "Rua Penta,  
for example, known throughout the Galaxy as the alien's graveyard."  
"That might be an improvement," Isabelle returned.  
"The vineyard isn't so bad," Marrissa said. "The beds are  
comfortable. The Food is excellent. Plus, you get to spend time with  
Rene, who obviously loves you."  
"You really think Rene loves me?" Isabelle inquired.  
"Its written on his face every time you enter the room,"  
Marrissa said. "I thought you knew."  
"Great, a twelve year old can tell me the answer to a question  
I've been asking myself for ages," Isabelle said. "I must be blind.  
You have no idea how many time I've asked myself if Rene really likes  
me."  
"Have you ever told Rene that you love him?" Marrissa asked.  
"Not really," Isabelle replied.  
"If there is one thing I've learnt from the last month,"  
Marrissa began, "its to tell the people you love while you still can. I  
never said goodbye to my parents when they left. I was too busy getting  
ready for my first command." Tears began to form in Marrissa's eyes.  
"You couldn't have been in command," Isabelle said. "You're  
only twelve."  
"That can be an advantage sometimes," Marrissa replied  
forgetting her momentary sadness as she talked. "For instance there was  
this Cardassian Gul who decided that the Enterprise saucer section under  
my command was an easy target. He failed to consider the tactical  
officer who gets caught for playing video games in class." Marrissa  
smiled.  
"What did you do to him?" Isabelle asked.   
"I disabled his ship and had an inscription carved on his hull."  
"What?"  
"'I was beaten by a bunch of kids.'" Marrissa concluded.   
"You carved that in his hull," Isabelle exclaimed. "What  
possessed you to do that?"  
"I know it was stupid, but I wanted to be remembered and that  
Gul had made me mad," Marrissa responded.  
There was a knock on Isabelle's open door. The two girls turned  
to find Rene standing in the doorway. "It's time for us to go to the  
Stables, Belle."  
"I'll be right down, Rene," Isabelle said. "I have to change."  
  
Marrissa sat out under an oak tree outside the vineyard house.  
It was early morning. The sun was rising over the grape vine covered  
hillsides. A light fog hugged the bases of the hills, making them seem  
to float. She looked at the golden glow that ran along the hillsides  
with wonder.   
"Good Morning Marrissa," Jean-Luc said, as he came up beside  
her. "Up early for a change, I see."  
"It's not often that I'm on a planet," Marrissa explained. "So  
I try to see at least one sunrise and sunset. It's a lot easier to get  
up for a sunrise when you aren't sleeping on a really soft and  
comfortable bed, though."  
"True. Are you enjoying your vacation?" Jean-Luc asked.  
"Yes, but I still want to get back to the Enterprise soon,"  
Marrissa said. "The sunrise maybe grand, but I miss the stars streaking  
by my bedroom window."  
"The stars are a great pull on your soul, but it is comforting  
to have a planet to come home to," Jean-Luc replied.  
"I've never really felt at home on a planet," Marrissa said.  
"I've lived on Galaxy Class Starships since I was two and can't remember  
much before that. Planets have always been places to visit. I live in  
the stars."  
"Perhaps someday you will find a planet to call home," Jean-Luc  
responded. "Meanwhile, Admiral Necheyev is cutting our vacation short.  
She wants me to evaluate a ship load of cadets. We have to leave Monday  
morning."  
  
  
Chapter Six  
Interlude and the Kentucky Derby  
  
After spending almost a two weeks at the Picard Family Vineyard,  
Marrissa and Jean-Luc Picard left to return to the Enterprise, by way of  
a cadet cruise on the Maine. Marrissa remembered her time in France  
with fondness. She wrote to her cousin Rene and his girlfriend Isabelle  
weekly.   
Meanwhile, Marrissa entered Star Fleet with the field  
rank of Ensign. She had many adventures before being promoted to  
Lieutenant junior grade. She was quite amused when she discovered that  
her new rank was not a temporary rank, like her Ensign's rank had been.  
  
Warp Speed and Lady Stargazer began their racing career as  
two-year-olds. In their first race, the Star Fleet Invitational (only  
stables owned by Star Fleet members or former members invited) finishing  
one two. Rene rode Warp Speed, and Isabelle rode Lady Stargazer. They  
alternated winning in their next seven starts. Finally it was time for  
the Kentucky Derby. Since the Enterprise was out cruising near the  
Romulan border, Jean-Luc and Marrissa were unable to see it in person.  
  
Commander William T. Riker entered Holodeck Two. It was  
programmed to mimic a box in the Skye Terrace at Churchill Downs.  
Captain Picard was seated by his daughter, who had her best friend Clara  
was next to her. Counselor Troi and Doctor Crusher were standing by the  
rail in the front with binoculars, looking at the jockeys aboard there  
horses. Worf was over to one side, reading the Daily Racing Form. Data  
was talking to Geordi in the back of the box.   
Captain Picard looked back to see who had entered. "Glad to you  
could come, Number One," he said.  
"I had to make sure Beta Shift had reported in," Riker  
explained. "I assume you are rooting for Warp Speed."  
"He is, I like Lady Stargazer," Marrissa interrupted.  
"They both come from the same stables," Picard said. "Why she  
favors Lady over their cousin's ride I don't know."  
"I've ridden Lady Stargazer," Marrissa said. "She's faster and  
Isabelle is a better Jockey."  
"Is that your opinion?" Picard asked.  
"No even Rene will tell you that Isabelle is better," Marrissa  
said. "And you've seen Lady beat Warp."  
"Worf, who do you favor?" Riker asked.  
"Code of Honor from Kah'less Stables," Worf stated. "He won the  
Santa Anita Derby."  
Suddenly trumpets began to play "My Old Kentucky Home." When  
the tune ended, the horses began to stream onto the track. "Mister  
Data, analyst of the horses as they come out please."  
"In the post position, is From the Stars from Calumet Farm,"  
Data began. "No wins in five starts. Jockey Ryan James is a five year  
veteran."  
"In the second gate is Quarterdeck Breed from Kirk Stables. He  
has one win in six starts. Jockey Sirvok won last year's Belmont Stakes  
aboard Vulcan's Glory."  
"Cheating Insignia out of a Triple Crown," Picard interrupted.  
"I was unaware of any cheating on behalf of Ambassador Spock's  
horse," Data said.  
"Never mind, Data."  
"Aye sir. In gate three is Warp Speed from Stargazer Stables.  
He has won four of his last eight. Rene Picard is a first year jockey."  
"Romulan Dawn is in gate four. He has two wins in seven starts.  
Neale Davidson, from Silicon Stables, is a ten year veteran."  
"Viper from Greenhill Farm is in gate five. He has three wins  
in eight starts. Timothy Epperly is a rookie jockey."  
"Lady Stargazer from Stargazer Stables is in the sixth gate.  
She has four wins in eight starts and is the only filly in the field.  
Her jockey, Isabelle Boucher, is also a rookie."  
"In the seventh gate is Code of Honor owned by the Klingon  
Ambassador. Code of Honor has two wins in four starts. His jockey,  
Korrath, is a fifteen year veteran."  
"Gate eight holds Prime Directive from Kansas State Farm. He  
has four wins in four starts. Jockey Joe Young is a five year veteran."  
"Harriman's Redemption, ridden by Tod Wels, is in gate nine. He  
has a win in five starts."  
"Kirk's Bane from Styles Stables is in the tenth gate. Mark  
Green has ridden him to three wins in five starts."  
"Vengeful Return has scratched."  
"Mister Data, any interesting facts on the field?" Picard asked.  
"This is the youngest field of jockeys to be assembled in a  
hundred years. A filly has never won the triple crown, but has won the  
Derby twenty times," Data informed as the last horse entered the gate.  
"Mister Data, will you call the race for us?" Picard asked.  
"Aye sir," Data said. The bell rang, and Data began calling.  
"And they are off. Warp Speed leads out of the gate with Quarterdeck  
close behind. At the quarter pole, Warp Speed leads with Romulan Dawn  
close behind. Viper has failed to exit the gate. Lady Stargazer is  
coming on strong. Into the turn Warp Speed leads with a battle for  
second shaping up between Quarterdeck, Romulan, and Lady. On the as  
they come down the backstretch, Lady Stargazer pulls ahead of Romulan  
and Quarterdeck, who continue to fight it out for third. Code of Honor  
holds fifth with Directive, Harriman, and Kirk's fighting for sixth.  
Lady Stargazer pulls along side Warp Speed as they enter the final turn.  
Neck and neck they go around the turn. A length back, Romulan Dawn has  
a head on Quarterdeck Breed. Down the stretch they come. Lady and Warp  
are battling in out for the lead, as they approach the wire. It's Lady  
Stargazer by a nose. The judges have signaled a photo finish. Warp  
Speed finishes second followed by Romulan Dawn a half a length back.  
The rest of the finish order is: Quarterdeck Breed, back a length; Code  
of Honor, two lengths; Kirk's Bane, two and a half; Harriman's  
Redemption, two and three quarters; Prime Directive, two and five  
eighths; From the Stars, at five lengths; Viper, failed to start."  
"Excellent call, Mister Data," Captain Picard said.   
"It looks like Marrissa knows what she's talking about," Riker  
commented.  
"I just took Rene's word," Marrissa said. "The Question is, who  
will win the Preakness. Warp Speed and Lady Stargazer have been  
alternating until now. If Lady can hold a streak, we could have that  
filly crowned."  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
Preakness and Life  
  
The Preakness was over. Once again, Lady Stargazer and Warp  
Speed had finished one two. Isabelle fingered the ring Rene had given  
her after the Derby, as she watched the two horses being loaded in the  
transport. Rene slipped behind her, and she melted into his embrace.  
"I see my lady is basking in the glow of her victory," he whispered in  
Isabelle's ear.  
"I'd rather be with you than those reporters," Isabelle replied.  
"Have you told your father of your finish yet?"  
"No, I'm waiting until I get home," Rene replied. "Have you had  
dinner yet?"  
"Of coarse not," Isabelle responded. "Do you know of a good  
spot?"  
"It so happens that I have reservations for two at the County  
Fare Inn," Rene said.  
"Planning ahead again?" Isabelle asked.  
"Since the day after the Derby," Rene replied. "Would you care  
to join me for dinner, Belle?"  
"Certainly," Isabelle replied.  
  
From the balcony in the church, Isabelle remember that last  
night with Rene. How he had joked with her about her horse. The feel  
of his hand on hers, the look of love from across the table, the  
memories brought tears to her eyes as she looked at her fiancee's coffin  
beside his father's.   
"Isabelle?" a woman's voice said. Isabelle turned to discover  
Rene's mother Marie, dressed all in black. "What are you doing up here?"  
"I had to come..." Isabelle started, then trailed off.  
"I know, you and Rene were really close," Marie said, then  
noticed the ring that Isabelle had been fingering. "I had no idea how  
close. When did Rene propose?"  
"After the Kentucky Derby," Isabelle said, her mind going back  
to that moment.  
  
Derby officials had assigned rooms to all the jockeys in the  
derby a couple of nights before. Rene and Isabelle had been paired up  
in the same room. Apparently in Kentucky Rene was a girls name and they  
had assumed that both jockeys from Stargazer Stables were girls. Rene  
and Isabelle were not complaining . . . except for the fact that the  
room had two twin beds.   
The room had a nice view of the Ohio River from its balcony. It  
was to this balcony that Rene called her to after she had finished  
showering following the Derby. She was wearing a simple pink night gown  
when he called her. Rene was in his tuxedo. Isabelle had felt  
underdressed, but Rene had assured her that she looked beautiful. A  
bottle of wine was by the table, some of the '33 from it's label. A  
light snack was arrayed on the table.  
She'd asked him why the setup, expecting it to be a  
congratulatory dinner for her Derby victory. Instead he pulled out a  
small box and handed it to her. She opened it to discover a diamond  
ring. He asked her to marry him, and she accepted.  
  
"And he never told me," Marie said, bringing Isabelle back to  
the present. "Isabelle, Star Fleet is going to take care of Rene's   
funeral since he had been accepted as a Cadet. Traditionally they   
present their banner to the widow or nearest living relative. I   
think you should receive it."  
Isabelle's eyes filled with tears for the uncountedth time that  
day, though not with sorrow this time, as she nodded her acceptance of  
the honor. She followed Marie down from the choir loft. She had to  
ready her few words about Rene. She was determined that he be  
remembered. If not for her, but for others.  
  
Saint Andrew's was quiet, despite all the people who had  
gathered to remember Robert and Rene Picard. No members of the press  
where present, at the request of the family. Marrissa had never seen so  
many black outfits. She and her father had both chosen to wear their  
Star Fleet dress uniforms. Marrissa considered it appropriate, Rene had  
been accepted to the Academy, which had been his dream, after all.  
Doctor Crusher had just entered with Isabelle Boucher. The Doctor was  
wearing more traditional mourning attire, as was Isabelle.  
Jean-Luc Picard took the podium to eulogize his late brother.  
His tears were banished for the moment by his sense of duty, and his  
sorrow hidden by his Captain's poker face. "My brother Robert Maurice  
Picard, was well known around here as a noted proprietor of the Picard  
Family Vineyard. His classmates in school knew him as somewhat of a  
bully, but generally a good person. To me, he was my big brother, my  
tormenter, my confidant, my trouble, my help, my enemy, my friend. He  
was everything a little brother could want or didn't want."  
"Robert was one of the main reasons I joined Star Fleet. Some  
will tell you it was because he and our father were stuck in the past,  
and I looked for the future, saying there must be more. Well if this is  
true, then it was because of Robert. My classmates will remember that I  
was almost always at the head of my class. That was because of Robert.  
He had had a hard time in school and was determined that his little  
brother was not going to have the same problems. He once locked me in  
my room to finish my science project while telling father that I had  
stayed after class."  
"Many of you don't know, and I'd appreciate if it doesn't get  
back to my crew, Doctor, Marrissa, that I failed my first attempt at  
getting into the academy. I was devastated at when I received the news.  
I felt I was doomed to live forever in the vineyard, and I wanted more.  
Robert found me crying in the wine cellar, the tear stained letter  
before me. He comforted me, and encouraged me to try again the next  
year."  
"Over the years I have gotten discouraged many times, but there  
was always Robert, willing to talk, or even beat some sense into me. I  
got lots of bruises with my hardheadedness, but Robert was always there,  
even after the feud between my father and I started after I lost the  
Stargazer. I missed my father's funeral. The Enterprise was too far  
from Earth at the time. Which for a while created a gap, which I  
regretted. His wife kept me informed though, and when I needed some  
sense kicked into me following Wolf 359, Robert was ready and waiting."  
"Robert was many things, a son, a husband, a father, a wine  
expert, a traditionalist, but for me he filled a most important role, he  
was my brother."  
Jean-Luc Picard had held his tears back until he finished his  
speech, but could hold them no longer. They flowed as he returned to  
his seat. Marrissa put her arms around him, and tried to comfort her  
father.  
Next, Isabelle took the podium. She placed her handwritten  
notes before her, took a deep breath and began. "I'm not sure when I  
first met Rene. His mother has a picture of me stealing his pacifier,  
so I guess I've known him all my life. We grew up together. We shared  
our hopes, our dreams, our lives."  
"Rene wanted to be a Star Fleet Officer ever since I can  
remember. He wanted to follow his uncle Jean-Luc to the stars, some day  
commanding his own starship, his own Stargazer or Enterprise. He had  
been accepted to the Academy, and was to begin this fall. But tragedy  
cut his life short."  
"But we are not gathered here to remember the tragedy, and I  
know Rene wouldn't want to be remembered that way. Rene was many  
things. He made model starships and planned to major in Engineering at  
the Academy. He rode horses for Stargazer Stables. Abroad Warp Speed,  
he won four races, and finished second in six more, most notably, the  
Kentucky Derby and the Preakness. He helped out his father in the  
vineyard, and his mother in the kitchen. His French Bread was the best  
I ever tasted."  
"Rene was also my best friend and confidant. He helped me with  
my math, and I helped him with history. We shared secrets, and stood up  
for one another. He was my boy friend for four years, and proposed to  
me after the Derby. He was always there for me. Now he is gone. I'll  
miss him."  
"However, I'll try not to remember the tragedy that took him  
away. I'll try to remember the dreamer who fell asleep looking at the  
stars, dreaming of starships and adventures. I'll remember the young  
man astride his stallion who raced me and my horse across the field and  
around the track. I'll remember the games of tag at the swimming hole,  
and the telling of dreams around the fire place, of the adventures we  
hoped to leave. Perhaps I'll be a little sad at the memory, but I'll  
remember the good times, the dreamer, the companion, and the friend."  
With that, Isabelle broke down and cried. Jean-Luc got up and  
helped his late nephew's fiancee down from the podium to her seat next  
to Marrissa.  
  
The mood at the vineyard was somber. Robert and Rene Picard had  
been buried in Saint Andrew's Cemetery. Marie existed between bouts of  
tears, and Jean-Luc wasn't much better. Little Theresa could not  
understand what had happened and probably wouldn't remember her father  
or brother. That fact brought tears to Marie and Jean-Luc's eyes every  
time their eyes chanced upon her. This left Theresa confused and she  
retreated into Marrissa's arms.  
Marrissa had been spared grief. She had only known Robert and  
Rene for one brief month the previous year. True she liked Rene, but  
his death paled in comparison to the deaths of her own parents, some  
eleven months before.  
Attempting to escape the grief stricken, Marrissa took Theresa  
out in her stroller. As she pushed her down the road toward the stables  
and town, she asked, "Do you want to see the horses, Theresa?"  
"'Ne's horses?" Theresa inquired.  
"Yes, Theresa," Marrissa responded, pushing the stroller down  
the tree-lined, brick covered road. The sun was shining and the birds  
singing a happy tune.  
"'Resa love 'orses," Theresa said after a moment.  
They entered the stables to discover an argument in progress.  
Loud voices drew Marrissa and Theresa to the trainer's office. One  
thing was for sure, Isabelle wasn't drowning herself in sorrows, and  
neither was Mike.  
"I am not letting you risk you child ridding on some foolish  
mission to remember your boy friend," Mike argued as Marrissa and  
Theresa looked in the door. Isabelle was facing away from the door,  
dressed in her jockey's uniform. Mike was standing up behind his desk,  
in his usual sweat shirt and jeans.  
"Doctor Crusher says that I should have no problem riding in the  
Belmont," Isabelle replied.  
"Doctor Crusher is a starship doctor. She has no experience  
dealing with the rigors of horse racing," Mike replied.  
"I beg to differ," Marrissa said as she leaned in the door  
frame.   
"Marrissa, when did you get here?" Isabelle asked, turning back  
to face her.  
"About 'risking your child,'" Marrissa responded, looking at  
her fingernails. "Now as for the good Doctor's experience with horse  
racing. Starship Doctors, by their very nature, must be prepared for  
anything, with a holodeck on ship especially. I don't know how many  
times I've injured myself in the holodeck riding horses, and I know my  
Dad has been knocked off his horse a couple times."  
"But she's never treated a pregnant jockey before, has she?"  
Mike retorted.  
"There is a first time for everything," Marrissa said. "But the  
Doctor will not give an OK to do anything if their is even the slightest  
chance of harm. I know, she's kept me out of several missions, or at  
least tried to."  
"Humph, I'm willing to bet that if Doctor Crusher had objected,  
Isabelle wouldn't have told me about it until after the Belmont," Mike  
remarked.  
"You're probably right," Isabelle responded. "Now can I switch  
to Warp Speed?"  
"Go ahead," Mike said, sitting back down in his chair. "It will  
probably be easier to find a jockey for a possible Triple Crown winner  
anyway. Not that I think any of the current crop of free jockeys are  
any good. I'd rather have Marrissa ride her."  
"I am available," Marrissa replied. "But somehow I think that  
you would prefer a jockey who wasn't in her first real race. I do know  
the horse, and I've had a lot of time on the holodeck racing. (I do it  
to relieve stress.) I think you'd want more in such a situation though."  
"They'll probably call me insane, but after what happened at the  
Preakness, I'm not going to use those jockeys," Mike began.  
"I heard that five of the horses involved will never race  
again," Marrissa said.  
"Right," Mike said. "Anyway, I'll take you up on your offer.  
You'll ride Lady Stargazer. I expect that you all will not disappoint  
me. I want one of those horses in the winners circle."  
"That shouldn't be too hard," Marrissa said. "Isabelle, who is  
left for us to worry about?"  
"Seven horses are currently scheduled, but in my opinion,  
Quarterdeck breed is the only real threat," Isabelle said.  
"So you say," Mike replied.   
"Hey, I was right about Kirk's Bane in the Preakness," Isabelle  
defended. "That horse was too sick to race, and the jockey and trainer  
were fools. But you said it was pre-race jitters and the horse  
collapsed in the first turn."  
"So I missed some signs," Mike said. "Anyway, what are we going  
to do with you after the Belmont? Their will come a time when you won't  
be able to race. I'm still short on jockeys, and I doubt Marrissa will  
be able to cover too many races."  
"Probably just the Belmont," Marrissa confirmed. Theresa was  
getting anxious now, pulling at Marrissa's arm toward the horse stalls."  
"We can figure that out later," Isabelle dismissed. "I think we  
better take Theresa to see the horses now, though. If we don't she's  
libel to sneak out and we'll find her hugging Macedonian's leg again."  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Marrissa said. "I mean he could step on  
the poor girl with out knowing."  
"Not Theresa, she's got those horses following her like newborn  
colts," Mike dismissed. "I'm willing to bet she has several carrots for  
Warp Speed in that stroller."  
Theresa pulled out a carrot from behind her back, and said,  
"'Resa love 'orses."  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
The Belmont  
  
Marrissa put on the jockey's uniform on in the hastily assembled  
ladies locker room. Even though Isabelle had become the first active  
female jockey in years last fall, Belmont hadn't returned the locker  
room from it's storage duties until Isabelle won the Derby. Marrissa  
was quite nervous, she had not really expected Mike to let her ride Lady  
Stargazer, the Derby and Preakness winner. It was quite ridiculous. A  
girl not even a teenager, riding a horse that had a chance at winning  
the triple crown. A girl who had never raced in a real race, riding a  
horse that was favored to win the race, or at least had been until Mike  
had announced the jockey change.   
"Relax, Marrissa," Isabelle said, placing an arm around her  
fellow female jockey. "It's only a race."  
"Only the last race in the triple crown, and I'm riding a horse  
who could win it," Marrissa said, putting her helmet over her hair,  
which had been tightly braided up. "I'm afraid I'll drop right off the  
horse."  
"The only dropping you have to worry about is the dead weight  
you're going to have to carry to your horse," Isabelle smiled. "I've  
seen you working with Lady. You're good. You have a rapport with that  
horse, but then again Lady never liked male jockeys, except for maybe  
Rene, and he had to work with her awhile."  
"Dead weight?" Marrissa questioned.  
"What is added to your horse to make all the horses carry the  
same weight," Isabelle explained. "You weight how much?"  
"101 pounds," Marrissa said.  
"I'm a 115 with what Doctor Crusher insisted I put in the past  
couple weeks," Isabelle said. "112 is my ideal. Fillies carry 121  
pounds; colts, 126. That means you will carry twenty-two pounds of dead  
weight and I'll carry eleven. I hope you can carry that much."  
"How far?" Marrissa asked.  
"Just from the weight room to the paddock," Isabelle said. "Now  
we better hurry if we want to beat the boys to the weight room. You  
don't want to go though what I did at the Star Fleet Stakes."  
"You won that race, didn't you?" Marrissa inquired as the exited  
the locker room.  
"Yes, and I could have charged half of the jockeys with sexual  
harassment," Isabelle replied. "Rene and I were the last two jockeys to  
arrive, and we suffered several insults. Finally Rene had enough. He  
walked over to the Klingon jockey and asked him if he could barrow his  
d'k tahg. When Korrath replied, 'Why don't you have you're own  
knife?' He responded, that he did, but his trainer wouldn't let him  
keep it around the horses. In any case, the p'lahk in the Calumet Farm  
jersey had dishonored his," and Isabelle tripped over the word,  
"par-ma-ki, what ever that means, and he though a cut jersey would be  
appropriate."  
"The word means mate, or beloved," Marrissa explained, then at  
Isabelle's inquiring look, she continued. "I've got a Klingon friend,  
Alexander Rozhenko. He'll be up in the box with the rest of the  
Enterprise command crew. So what did Rene do?"  
"Well, while he was talking with Korrath, the jockey from  
Calumet Farm left for his horse," Isabelle said. "Korrath thought it  
was a shame. Rene suggested that instead of the blue stripes on his  
uniform, the Calumet rider would prefer yellow. I thought the whole  
thing was ridiculous."  
The two arrived at the weight room to discover that one jockey  
had arrived before them. It was the Klingon jockey, who rode Code of  
Honor. "Greetings, honorable warriors," Korrath said. "My condolences  
on your recent loss, Lady Isabelle. I hope Rene son of Robert is now in  
Sto-Vo-Kor racing his enemies until they tire under the pace he sets.  
He was a most honorable opponent."  
"Thank you, Korrath," Isabelle said, surprised at the sediments  
expressed by the Klingon rider.  
Then Korrath turned to Marrissa and said, "You are the  
Arbitrator's heir, Marrissa, daughter of Captain Picard?" Marrissa  
nodded. "A most honorable line. Give your enemies no quarter, and may  
you always be victorious ... preferable not against me of coarse."  
"Q'pla, to you as well, Korrath, son of Lomec, of the house of  
Garog," Marrissa replied. "Shall we get this weighing out of the way?  
I'd like to get to my horse as soon as I can."  
"Eager to go into battle, Lieutenant?" Korrath asked, as  
Marrissa ascended the scales to be weighed.   
"No, afraid if I wait too long, I won't have the nerve to do  
it," Marrissa responded, then she laughed. "Here I am, having fought in  
battles, commanded starships, and I'm afraid of a horse race."  
"There is no shame in feeling fear," Korrath replied. "Rather,  
it is not feeling fear that worries me. For if I do not feel fear, then  
there is no challenge in life. For a Klingon, a life with out challenge  
is one without honor, such a life is not worth while."  
"True, son of Lomec," Marrissa said, getting down from the scale  
and picking up her weights. "I shall see you on the track. Q'pla."  
Marrissa sat on Lady Stargazer as they loaded her into gate  
seven which closed behind her locking her in with her horse. Isabelle  
on Warp Speed was two gates closer to the post. To her inside was We'll  
Always Have Paris, ridden by a Betaziod named Fryr Draken. There was no  
one on her outside, as a result of disaster caused by Kirk's Bane in the  
Preakness which had end the careers of five horses and killed two  
including Kirk's Bane.   
The gates opened and Marrissa urged Lady Stargazer forward...  
  
Up in the stands, the crew of the Enterprise had gathered.  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard eagerly pointed at the gates, looking for his  
daughter and her horse to emerge. Doctor Crusher was at his side, the  
engagement ring he had given her glistening in the sun. Commander Riker  
stood with Data La Forge and Worf, going over the odds. Troi stood back  
from it all, wondering at how much of a turn around recent times had been.  
Captain Picard had been distraught over his brothers and nephew's  
deaths. Then the barrier between the Captain and the Doctor broke down.  
Now the two were acting like love birds, which really annoyed Worf.  
Deanna smiled as the bell rang and the race began.  
The announcer yelled out, "And they're off. Warp Speed leads  
out of the gate, with Quarterdeck breed on his inside. Lady Stargazer  
comes in from the outside. Code of Honor is next, with Romulan Dawn not  
far behind. Orphan trails the field. As they head into the turn, Warp  
Speed remains in the lead, but Quarterdeck has dropped to third, Code of  
Honor racing along side him. We'll always have Paris has moved into  
fifth. Down the back stretch, Warp Speed and Lady Stargazer have pulled  
a length on the field. A battle is shaping up between Code of Honor and  
Quarterdeck, they're neck and neck all the way down the stretch. Orphan  
is now fighting with Paris for fifth, with Romulan Dawn fading fast.  
Into the final turn, Lady takes first from Warp, who takes it back  
again. Code of Honor takes third firmly from Quarterdeck as Quarterdeck  
breed stumbles, but recovers. Down the stretch they come, Lady leads  
Warp, and now Warp Lady, they are neck and neck as they come to the  
line. It's Lady Stargazer by a head over Warp Speed. And here comes  
the rest of the field lead by Code of Honor. We'll always have Paris  
takes fourth, followed by Orphan and Quarterdeck breed. Romulan Dawn  
has collapsed on the back stretch."  
"Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, shall we go congratulate Marrissa?"  
Jean-Luc Picard suggested to his crew, smiling.  
"I don't see why not," Doctor Crusher said.   
As Marrissa walked her horse to cool Lady Stargazer off before  
heading to the winner's circle, she approached Isabelle, who was doing  
the same with Warp Speed. "Isabelle, would you accompany me to the  
winner's circle?" she asked.   
"That's not done," Isabelle dismissed.  
"Why not?" Marrissa said drawing up along side.  
"You won the race," Isabelle said. "You deserve the glory."  
"Normally, I'd agree, but Lady just won the Triple Crown,"  
Marrissa stated. "You rode her though the first two of the races you  
have to win. You deserve the trophy."  
"You know I don't think about that, a horse has never won the   
Triple Crown with more than one jockey riding her," Isabelle mused.   
"Alright, on one condition, you get me out of the winner's circle   
without having to run the press gauntlet."  
"My communicator is under the uniform, and Clara is taking a  
shift at Space Dock Transporter Control," Marrissa informed, as the two  
rode toward the winner's circle.  
  
"As Governor of the State of New York, it gives me great  
pleasure to award Lady Stargazer of Stargazer Stables and her jockeys,  
Isabelle Boucher and Marrissa Picard, this trophy for winning the  
Belmont Stakes and the Triple Crown," a tall man proclaimed, drawing out  
the moment way too long in Marrissa's opinion. "The whole state of New  
York is proud to host this race every year and will remember this year's  
contest between stable mates with great fondness."  
At last the presentation was over, Marrissa embraced her father,  
and his command crew formed around her and the two horses. This made  
the press take a step back to take some pictures, as the trainer,  
Michael White grabbed Lady Stargazer's leads, and Alexander, Warp Speed.  
Then Marrissa tapped the communicator attached to her bra strap through  
her clothes and ordered, "Lieutenant Picard to Space Dock Transporter  
Control, ready to beam up."  
  
Epilogue  
Return to Normal  
  
Clara watched as the two horses, and the former Enterprise staff  
materialized on her pad. The eleven year old Ensign had volunteered for  
the shift at the Space Dock. She really didn't expect to get an  
assignment, or even duty time. Duty time would help her when her father  
got an assignment. She wanted to be of some use on the next starship  
she was on. So when Marrissa suggested that she enquire about  
substituting during the Belmont, she'd jumped at the chance. True she  
did miss the race, but she was sure that she'd be hearing about it from  
Marrissa for years to come.   
Her relief had just arrived, so Clara yielded the controls after  
setting the location and joined the group on the pad. Captain Jean-Luc  
Picard ordered, "Beam us down, Chief."  
They materialized in the dark Stargazer Stables court yard. Two  
young boys came out of the darkness. "Jean, Francis, take Warp and Lady  
to their stalls," the trainer ordered. "I want them both rubbed down  
and fed. I don't want to see you at the party until that's done."  
"Yes, Mike," Jean replied.   
"We won't let you down sir," Francis said.  
"Don't call me sir," Mike replied. "You sound like damn  
Cadets."  
As they walked down the darkened lane to the Picard Vineyard,  
Clara and Alexander moved to Marrissa's side. "Who is that, Marrissa?"  
Clara inquired.  
"Where did you father find him?" Alexander asked.  
"He's the trainer at the stables," Marrissa replied. "He  
basically runs the stables. I don't know where Dad found him."  
"I believe I can answer that," Captain Picard said, appearing  
from behind them. "Mikey was my first Chief Engineer. When he retired,  
I and some other members of the crew set him up as horse trainer, a job  
he had always said he was more suited for. Clara, you might want to ask  
him about his time on the Stargazer. He doesn't get many young  
Engineers close to France." Then he retreated back to rejoin the slower  
moving adults.  
  
Marie Picard greeted them at the door to the Picard Vineyard  
house. "Welcome back," she said. "A buffet has been set up in the  
dining room, and you'll find the wine in the library. I put Theresa to  
sleep on the third floor, so as long as you don't get too rowdy, we  
shouldn't have trouble."  
"I promise you, Marie, we won't get loud until morning,"  
Jean-Luc Picard remarked.  
"You better not," Marie responded.  
"Mrs. Picard," Isabelle interrupted.  
"What is it Isabelle?" Marie asked.  
"May I have a word with you, alone?" Isabelle asked.  
As Marie drew Isabelle to the kitchen, Jean-Luc remarked to  
Doctor Crusher, "I wonder what that was about?"  
"Nothing you need to worry about, Jean-Luc," the Doctor replied.  
"Just don't give Isabelle any wine."  
"Beverly, in France, there is only one reason to refuse wine..."  
Jean-Luc began. Then his eyes widened as he realized, "You don't mean  
that Rene got. . ."  
"Just so," Beverly confirmed.  
"You mean that you let her ride, knowing," Jean-Luc said.  
"There was no real danger, Jean-Luc," Beverly said. "Not at  
this . . ."  
Conversation was suddenly interrupted as the door burst open to  
reveal Phillippe Boucher. Isabelle's father had looked better, to put  
it mildly. He staggered into the room, his hair and clothes a mess. He  
reeked of alcohol. "Where is my daughter?" he slurred.   
"Isabelle is talking to Marie in the kitchen," the Captain said.  
"But you are in no condition to go anywhere."  
"Got to find out who dishonored her," Mr. Boucher said. "Can't  
have two bad children, Louise would have never stood for it." He lunged  
for the kitchen, only to find himself sprawled over a coffee table.  
"Nobody dishonored Isabelle," Mike said as Mr. Boucher forced  
himself to stand. "She just got honored for winning the Triple Crown."  
"Not that way," Mr. Boucher said, as pulled a pamphlet out of  
his back pocket. It was titled dealing with the early stages of  
pregnancy.   
"Mr. Boucher, she was engaged to Rene before he died," Marrissa  
put in, approaching the drunken father, but she was restrained from  
getting too close, by Commander Riker's arm.  
"I never heard of such a thing," Mr. Boucher replied. "You  
lie."  
At that, Isabelle appeared in the Kitchen doorway. She stared  
at her father, who could bearly stand. Her eyes looked up at the  
ceiling and then she spoke up, softy yet loud, "She does not, father."  
"Isabelle," he exclaimed turning to face her. He took a few  
trembling steps towards her. "Tell me it's not true. Tell me that that  
boy didn't dishonor my daughter."  
"Rene was every bit a gentlemen," Isabelle said. "But I am  
bearing his child, and we were engaged."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Mr. Boucher asked.  
"Because, I was afraid of your reaction," Isabelle said. "Rene  
wanted to announce our engagement right away, but I insisted we wait  
until at least after the Belmont. I was afraid you'd forbid it, force  
me to stay away from him."  
"You're right, I forbid it," Mr. Boucher said. "I don't want  
you around the Picards or the Stables. I can see I was wrong to let you  
work there. You'll come home with me right now and you will not be  
having that perverted Picard's baby."  
"No," Isabelle said, still softly.   
"What did you say, Isabelle Delunca Boucher?" Mr. Boucher said,  
his voice tinged with drunken anger.   
"No," Isabelle said, getting louder. "I will not let you ruin  
my life. I've managed to salvage it after Rene's death. Sometimes only  
the fact that I'm carrying his child or the duties at the stable have  
made feel alive again. I will not let you ruin that. And the Picards  
have every right to see me. I am not leaving, Father. There is nothing  
you can do to stop that."  
Isabelle stood in the doorway staring at her father, and the  
room descended into silence. Then Mr. Boucher broke the silence,  
"Isabelle you're coming with me if I have to carry you."  
"Not in the shape you're in, Father," Isabelle replied. She  
turned and walked into the dining room. Her father attempted to follow,  
but Worf blocked him.  
Mr. Boucher looked up at the towering Klingon and involuntarily  
gulped. "I believe the young lady wants to be alone," Worf said. Mr.  
Boucher trembled.  
"I believe you are right, Worf," Jean-Luc Picard remarked. "Why  
don't you and Data help Mr. Boucher home."  
"As you wish, Captain," Worf replied, hoping that Mr. Boucher  
would put up a fight.  
  
Marrissa found Isabelle sitting in the corner of the Dining  
Room. Isabelle's eyes were red, as if she'd been crying, and she was  
curled up in a dining room chair. "Are you coming back to the party?"  
Marrissa asked.  
"Is my father gone?" Isabelle asked, placing her feet back on  
the floor, but not making a move to leave the room.  
"Yes, Commanders Worf and Data took him home," Marrissa said.  
"Hopefully he'll make more sense in the morning."  
"I doubt it," Isabelle smiled, standing up. "He may have  
announced his decision while he was drunk, but he'll stand by it when  
he's sober. Dad's remarkable stubuarnant."  
"I think it's a trait of all parents, especially fathers,"  
Marrissa replied. "Are you ready to come back now?"  
"Just let me get some of that strange red fruit juice," Isabelle  
said, walking over to the table. "I forgot what Mrs. Picard said it  
was, but it has no alcohol."  
"It's strawberry juice, my favorite," Marrissa replied. The two  
girls walked back towards the living room to rejoin the party.  
  
Captain Picard surveyed the room. Commander Riker and Counselor  
Troi were talking in one corner of the room. Beverly, Marie, and young  
Isabelle were standing by the kitchen door, probably talking about  
babies. Marrissa, Clara, and Alexander were sitting on the sofa next to  
the fireplace. Jean-Luc smiled, knowing his daughter, she was probably  
discussing some sort of tactics, either that or some sort of show she'd  
found in her recent discovery of Japanese Animation. Geordi LaForge was  
chatting with Mikey White, telling about the problems each had had as  
Chief Engineer on a starship.  
Worf and Data appeared at the doorway, having taken Isabelle's  
father home. Data approached the Captain. "Captain, Commander Worf and  
I delivered Mr. Boucher home," he said. "Father Francis met us on the  
way over. He said that he would take care of Mr. Boucher."  
"Understood, Data," Jean-Luc Picard said, then he turned to the  
room at large. He tapped on his wine glass, producing a loud chime,  
about a G above middle C. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an  
announcement."  
The room quieted and everyone turned to face the Captain. "On  
my way to our box at the Belmont, I ran into Admiral Necheyev," he  
began, smiling. "She informed me that Star Fleet intends to commission  
a new Enterprise." He paused a moment for that to sink in. "They  
intend to ask me to command her again, and I'd like all of my crew to  
join me. The official announcement and orders are due to arrive  
tomorrow."  
"That's wonderful, Jean-Luc," the Doctor replied.  
"What class of ship do we get?" La Forge inquired.  
"She'll be a Sovereign Class, the second off the line," Jean-Luc  
Picard said, then he turned to the Counselor with a twinkle in his eye.  
"And Counselor, I'm not letting you drive it until you can fly it better  
than my daughter."  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
